Past and Present Universe: Anniversary
by Hannah Carrietta
Summary: Anniversary of the day that met over the years


Title: Past and Present Universe: Anniversary

Fandom: House MD

Characters: House/Chase

Prompt: 010 Years

Summery: Anniversary of the day that met over the years

Warning: Hints of an underage relationship, SLASH and MPREG. If you don't like either please do not read this.

Word Count:

Rating: PG-13

Author's Notes: I do not own House MD or have any claims on it if I did there would be a lot more slash and it would be called the House love Chase show. I am not writing this story for any type of profit. Please do not sue me as I am a poor law student with -$500 in the bank and a summer tuition bill of $3,000.

-Year 1-

Robby sat there in the rocking chair content humming as he rocked his nursing baby slowly. He was surprised how quickly they grow as it seemed like the last three and a half months had passed in a flash and Gregory had already grown so much since he was born.

He looked up as he heard a noise out in the hall. He smiles as his husband walked into their bedroom.

"If that guy is your boss you really need to quit?" Greg says laughing. Robby looked at his husband strangely for a minute before it hit.

"No he is just my prick of a father. I am not a doctor." Robby answered back.

"Well it is a good thing that you are not a doctor you are much too pretty to be a doctor. No one would get any work done they would all be too busy looking at you. Would you like to go and get something to eat?" Greg asks knelling next to the rocking chair looking at his son and husband.

"Well I don't know you might take advantage of me. What are your intentions Dr.House?" He asks looking down at the sleeping baby.

"My intentions are to knock you up and then marry you. How does that sound?" Greg asks his husband standing up and taking Gregory so Robby can stand up.

Robby smiles at his husband before taking their son back in his arms to lay him down in his cradle. As his husband followed him into the nursery he looked over his shoulder at his husband after he laid Gregory down. "Well Dr.House I think we should go and discuss this plan in the other room." Robby tells his husband waggling his eyebrows and then takes off back to their bedroom with his husband right after him.

Greg throw him on the bed before lying down on top of him. He smiled down at him. "I love you my silly little wombat."

-Year 2-

Greg is shocked as he walks in the door to his husband thrusting their son into his arms. Before picking up his bookbag and grabbing his car keys. "Here you made him you take him! He will not stop running around the apartment dumping whatever he can find on the floor including any textbooks or notes of mine. I am going to study at the library for exams I will be back later." Robby says before heading out the door.

Greg is still standing there a minute later as he husband sweeps in and kisses the life out of him. "Oh by the way Happy Anniversary I love you!" He says before running back out the door.

Greg looks at the door and then down at his son in his arms whose little blond head is resting angelically on his shoulder smiling innocently at him. "You can't fool me kid! You are a House, cut the act. What did you do to your mommy today?" Greg asks his son.

"Dada play!" His son responds.

House puts his son down on the ground and looks around at the apartment. Kids!

-Year 3-

"Congratulations, you sexy college grad!" Greg tells his husband. "How does it feel to have your degree?" Greg asks.

"Good except for the part where I start school again in the fall for another several years." Robby tells his husband smiling as he puts his mortboard on top of Gregory's little head.

"So what have you decided to go to school for?" Greg asks smiling knowing the answer.

"Oh shut up! You know very well what I have decide you egotistical prick. You know very well this is all your fault if I could have known where this would all lead three years ago I should have run the opposite direction." He says laughing. "I was doing very well sticking to my guns but no I have to marry you and see that all doctors are not as horrific as my father."

"Well look at it this way at least you already know more than 99 of med students and if you do have any problems there are plenty of people you can ask for help." Greg says smugly.

-Year 4-

"Catch your son before he runs out all over the hallways!" Greg hears looking up in his office at his husband. He gets up and runs after the little devil currently trying to evade him, finally catching him at the elevators.

"What exactly have you done to your mommy today?" Greg asks carrying his son upside down back to his office.

"Nothin I good, daddy!" Gregory tells his father giggling. Greg just raises his eyebrow at his son and shakes his head. He walks back into his office seeing his husband trying to sit down on the couch. He laughs which causes Robby to glare at him. He sets Gregory down near his toy box and sits down before pulling his husband down in his lap.

"So what do I owe the honor of your visit to?" Greg asks kissing his husband.

"Your Son decided that it would be a good idea today to run around like a wild banshee and since you have knocked me up I really can't run after him very well so we came to see daddy who can run after him and exhaust him. Or even better so Mommy can have a nap." He says grinning at his husband who is currently resting a hand on his belly feeling the baby move.

"Four years, almost two kids can you believe it?" Greg asks his husband. "Hmm… how about I call Wilson for a consult and stick the little half wombat with him and we can go off and hide for a few hours?"

"That sounds good. But you are going to have to help me up." Robby says kissing his husband.

Quickly Wilson is called and they run out the hospital well waddle as fast as someone eight months pregnant can.

-Year 5-

Robby walks into his husband's office interrupting his husband's residents after making sure that no one was dying or anything serious. "Well Daddy someone wants to show you something."

Greg watches as Jimmy is set on the floor and Robby's hands slowly let go of the baby's. Jimmy takes two wobbly steps and then falls flat on his butt. Greg swoops him up and kisses the top of the baby's head. "What a smart boy are you walking before even a year. Yes you are, I bet your brother been helping you."

"Yep, I teach Jimmy how to walk. I'm the big brother!" Gregory says giggling as his father swoops him up to. "You both are such smart boys. I bet you're the smartest little boys in the world." Greg tells him walking over to his husband.

Jimmy reaches over for his mommy. "Mama, djwjl jdkaj." Jimmy says.

"Really?" Robby says reaching for his youngest son. He looks over at his husband and kisses him. "I thought that you might want to see that. I figure we could stop by before someone has to go to preschool."

"NO PRESCHOOL! They stupid there and its dumb. It only for stupid babies. Stay with daddy!" Gregory says firmly.

Robby rolls his eyes at his son and then glares at his husband as he laughs. "That is all you!"

"He can stay here for awhile. Nothing is going on here and he really is smarter than those kids at the preschool." Greg says.

"Well I have to go study I still have two finals to go. I will see you later. Oh… is Wilson still babysitting tonight?"

"Yeah, he will be over right after work. He is just going to sleep in his room tonight and ride in with me in the morning." Greg tells him.

"Okay, Gregory be good for Daddy and don't bug your Uncle James or Aunt Lisa too much okay? And don't let Daddy bug them either too much!" Robby tells his oldest son. "Love you, sweetie! Love you Dr.House!"

-Year 6-

The boys were laid down for the night and they were trying to relax. It was the first time all week that they had had time to themselves. That had been quietly talking about their vacation to visit family in London and their plans for a quiet weekend away from the kids that they both needed desperately between school and idiots who thought themselves doctors that had recently been hired for Greg's department.

"One more final and I will finally be done! I can't wait." Robby says glad that it is almost over.

"Have you heard back about any of the residencies yet?" Greg asks curled up with his husband on the couch.

"Yeah I heard back from one in California. They want to offer me one." He says trying not to smile.

"California?" Greg says emotionless. "Isn't that kind of far to commute?"

"Well I did get offered one here at a hospital run by a Dr.Cuddy on the condition that I help her control some mischievous doctor." Robby says laughing feeling his husband relax back against the couch again. "They offered me the residency up in the ICU but Dr.Mattews says that you have to behave yourself if I take it." He told his husband. "No fake consults and no stealing me all the time from upstairs."

"Well I will see what I can do but that sexy little ass of yours is extraordinarily distracting." Greg tells him knowing that the hospital is about to become even more interesting.

-Year 7-

Robby tries to get up again to catch his oldest son who thought 11 o'clock at night would be a good time to get up and run around. He becomes angry as he husband smirks at him finding this amusing.

"Greg would you stop your son!" Robby screamed at his husband who was watching all of this and laughing.

"I can't I have a bum leg remember." He says still laughing.

"I am 9 months pregnant with twins, that ranks over your bum leg which you can get around a lot better with than you want anyone to know." Robby tells him still pissed off at his husband.

Greg smirks as he gets up off the couch and catches his oldest son and puts him back to bed for the 3rd time that night. Their youngest son Jimmy walked out of his room and walked over to Robby and curled up next to him. "Did your brother wake you up again poppet?" Jimmy nods next to him. "Mama luv you." Jimmy says sleepily and falls back to sleep.

Greg walks into the room smiling after five minutes. "Mission accomplished Gregory is sleeping now. Will there be anything else your royal highness?" Greg asks sarcastically.

"Yeah, you can put this one back in bed and you can make sure that your best bud Wilson never fills these kids up with sugar again and drops them off." Robby tells his husband exhausted and cranky.

Greg picks up their son Jimmy and just stares at him for a minute. "I will put this one back in bed and then I will be back."

Robby just sits trying to get the energy to get up and walk to bed. This pregnancy had been his roughest so far and had been further complicated by Greg's infraction. Robby starts to zone out when all of a sudden there is a hand in front of his face. He looks and sees his husband standing in front of him. Greg helps him and keeps him up on his feet while he gets steady.

"I am so ready for these babies to be here. I am sick of being pregnant." He tells his husband as they walk slowly towards their bedroom.

"You know if you weren't so damn sexy pregnant then you wouldn't be in this position right now, but you are a damn sexy pregnant wombat." Greg tells his husband helping him undress and get laid down.

"I think you need your vision checked. I look like a whale and a fat whale at that." Robby says not believing his husband.

"You are not fat, you are carrying two baby wombats. Happy Anniversary. Even with everything that has happen in the last seven years they have been the best of my life. I love you." Greg says softly to his husband.

"I love you too. It was the smartest decision I ever made letting you pick me up at that conference."

-Year 8-

"And what exactly are you doing here sleeping in my office?" Greg asked as he stood there by the door tapping his cane on the floor.

"Well someone kept calling me for bogus consultations so a certain hospital administrator decided that she would cave in and temporarily reassign me departments until this baby is born, especially since you just fired your latest bunch of residents and I am going to be down here anyway. So I decided since my new supervisor refuses to take cases again I would catch a nap while the twins were sleeping." Robby said smiling brightly from the couch.

Greg looks him up and down and leers as he slowly walked to the couch. "So, you think if I refuse to hire anymore residents Cuddy would keep you down here permanently?" Greg asked and laid down getting them both situated comfortably.

"No, she would not! Also if I catch you two having sex in the hospital again I will make you do your clinic duty House for a year." A voice from the door said.

Robby blushes and hides his face in Greg's neck as Greg laughed at Cuddy and kisses the top of Robby's head as one of his hands went down to rest on top of his husband pregnant belly. "But he is just too cute to resist I told him when I met him that he was too cute to be a doctor that he would distract other doctors and I was right besides we have kids at home which tends to adversely affect the amount of sex we are able to have as they keep interrupting."

"House you two are having your fifth child. I really don't think getting enough is your problem. Not in my hospital anymore." Cuddy tells them as she leaves his office.

-Year 9-

"How long until the kids are back?" Greg asks as he tries to strip his husband as quickly as possible.

"They will be back in about two hours." He says as Greg pushes him back until he hits the bed.

"Good…" Greg starts to say as Robby pulls him down on top of him before rolling Greg onto his back. "Oh God…" Greg says as his husband sticks his hand down his pants.

Robby looks at his husband impishly before pulling Greg's pants completely off and pulling his own off. He kissed his husband and then slowly started making his way down.

They both freeze as they hear a crash by the front door and the noise of children.

"Sick, cranky or misbehaved? What is your guess" Robby asked.

"$100 it was Mikey and he was cranky." Greg says laying his bet down.

"$100 it is Emmy and she caused a scene." Robby says before slowly getting up to see why Wilson had brought the kids home so early.

"It is a miracle that we have five children as much as we get interrupted." Greg says pulling on his pants.

"It isn't a miracle it's the fact that you are a horny old man. Happy Anniversary." Robby says before quickly kissing his husband and going out to see what happened this time.

Greg was just pulling his shirt on when his husband walked back into the room with their youngest six month old Mikey. "You win it was him. He just wouldn't settle down for them and kept crying so they brought him home. The other kids left again with Wilson and Cuddy they will be back later." He says rolling his eyes before handing the baby over to his husband before climbing on the bed.

"Maybe next year…" They both say and then laugh.

-Year 10-

As he stalked down the hall of the hospital he could feel his temper becoming hotter and hotter. He couldn't believe the nerve of that stupid American head case. It had become increasingly worse the longer she worked here and if something didn't change soon he was going to strangle her and then he would be deported and that would mess up his life greatly.

"Fire her or else I mean it Greg!" Robby said as he busted into his husband's office, fed up with Cameron's flirting with HIS husband.

Greg just looked at him and laughed, finding it extremely funny how one little slip of a girl could make his husband so angry.

"You do not have to find this so funny." He said pouting as he sat down in his husband's lap.

"As I have pointed out before you silly little wombat. I happen to be married to you and love you." Greg told him hugging him close. "Besides even if we weren't married I would never become involved with her, Dr.Cameron just sees me as something that she can fix. And she interrupts my videogames way too much." Greg pointed out.

"Well I interrupt you all the time when you are watching one of your shows or playing videogames. You never seem to mind when I do it." Robby says kissing Greg's neck, smiling. "And there is nothing about you that needs fixing except for your encouragement of Your Son's misbehaving."

"And that is why I am married to you. Everyone else thinks that I need to be fixed. Besides while you do interrupt my video games quite a bit you also make up for it." Greg tells him smirking and leering at him.

They both swung their eyes around when they heard a familiar sigh from the door. Cuddy was standing there rolling her eyes at them. "If I let you both go early today and I don't make you make up your clinic duty Dr.House will the two of you behave all next week?" Cuddy asks knowing that she will not get any work out of them today of all days.

"Throw in babysitting duty with Wilson tonight and you have got a deal. I promise you will not catch us having sex at all next week." Greg says smirking.

"Funny, you forgot to say that you will not have sex in my hospital again." Cuddy says walking away.

"Home?" Robby asks smirking.


End file.
